Promise Kept
by BeyondAnySanity
Summary: 1000 years have passed since HRE left and Italy lay broken. Can the others save him before it's too late? What happens when His first love returns? Warnings: Attempted suicide, Depressed!Italy. rated for Romano's mouth and some mild themes. Non GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note :) = this is my first fanfic so I can understand if the characters are a little OOC. Romano is so hard to write insults and dialog for. I was deciding if I should add Italy and Japan's point of view to this chapter and after I stopped typing the phone conversation I figured you wouldn't want to wait to find out where he was. Please R&R! I need inspiration to keep these things going. This is a long note but one final thing: due to me having limited access to a computer, it will be hard for me to type long things and post so bear with me. Btw Prussia has no clue what he is talking about and will not appear again. He makes a nice opening though.

Day: XX Month: XX

Rumors have started that the Holy Roman Empire had been overtaken, disappeared they say. It sounds like he was missing the awesomeness that is me! I'll have to investigate and see how much land I can salvage and take before France claims it all! About that Roman guy, I didn't think much of him as I do not know him well enough. I should not feel as I do though. This guilt that is present with me now, it is starting to scare me. It could be due to the fact that the Holy Roman Empire was no more than a child.

His death is odd; when a country is eliminated we do not die, we simply are relieved of the pressure of being what we are. We retain our abilities minus our strength of course. Our lives are truly infinite. From my knowledge, we reach a certain point and stop aging.

At the most, he would have run off, but… if he was weakened enough and lost his territories fast enough; perhaps the combination could have killed him. I wish him no harm, but of course if he did fall then it would be beneficial to him. New countries tend to rise and fall rather quickly, and few survive to reach "adulthood" but those who vanish young don't die at all. They blend in with the people and roam the lands, confused and frightened. It is a sad fate. Still, the awesome me survived and that is all that matters!

Prussia looked up from his diary smiling madly. Gilbird, who was perched on his shoulder, was chirping happily in his ear. This was interesting considering the time it was. He thought back, images flashing in front of his head, France had been blamed for the death of the child, Holy Rome was out of the way, and he had salvaged a decent amount of land. Of course that was taken a time later but it was the victory that was important.

He rose slowly, balancing the diary volume on his flattened hand. His thoughts darted between past and present, finally resting on the realization of the date. Today was the 1000th anniversary of the child's death. He had noticed reports of Italy disappearing around this time every year, but only now with his replenished memory did he make the connection. The teen returned in one or two days emotionally unstable, no one asked questions either. They must have thought it had something to do with his land's affairs

He placed the book back into its place on the shelf, striding out of the vault in which his books were stored. Smiling to himself he walked over to the large window in the front of his house, glancing at the landscape outside. A storm was gathering on the horizon, the grass rippling in waves as the wind picked up. This would be interesting.

"You stupid fucking moron; how could you not know where my brother is?" Romano's voice thundered over the speaker, causing Germany to flinch and hold the phone away from his head as the Italian's voice became shrill with panic.

"Surprising" Germany thought smirking hollowly, "so he does care about Italy…"

"You think-a that you can tell me that veneziano left on his own? Hmph! That idiot wouldn't leave your side for anything and you telling me that you can't find him anywhere?"

"Exactly" Germany mumbled into the phone, "Japan is searching in the area and if we call his phone it goes right to voicemail. I called you to see if he was there with you."

"Well he's-a not! Spain is with Belgium and I'm home now alone. That idiot should-a know better to run off on his own, especially this time of year with France and all. May means something to Feliciano, but I don't-a understand what drives him to leave every year!"

Germany froze. Did he say…every year…? How could he have missed the pattern of the disappearances? Sure Italy went off on his own to chase a cat or annoy another country, but it made sense now of why it was only him and japan around this time.

"He left a note… but I doubt that he meant to be gone this long. It's been nearly two days since we found it. You say you know he disappears… then tell me his reason and where he goes!"

"I don't-a know that much! He leaves and is-a gone for a day or two. If I catch him he usually has that stupid sketch-pad of a his. It's his old one too. I looked through it once but it was filled; I don't get why he would need it. Have you checked his house?"

"Yes we have… twice actually; and a sketchbook you say... can you remember what was in it?"

"No… I have to-a go get the Spanish bastard from the airport. Oh, and you stupid potato sucker?"

"Childish, but what."

"Find my brother…please…"

_Beep beep beep beep _

The phone connection on the other side went dead. Germany sighed and put the phone back onto the hook.

"Italy, verdammit, where the hell are you..."

Italy turned the pages of his sketchbook slowly, going back and forth between the worn pages. A small black satin hat was pressed against his chest by his knees as he sat against the gray wall. Rain washed down the one window on the opposite wall, only adding to the depressing tone. A few tears made their way down his face as a flash of lightening lit up the room. He had been there for over two days now. He felt his eyelids droop; he had not slept since the first night as nightmares had made their way into his mind.

A blast of thunder echoed in the distance and the volume of the rain on the roof increased steadily. Concealed in this room he had had time to think of Holy Rome, wallowing in sadness. He did this hundreds of times before but this was the longest time he had been away from the others. Germany and Japan had come twice, once as individuals and once together. They could not and would not find him.

He was slightly comforted by the worry in their voices, worry that they rarely showed. They could not help him now. He was hidden too well and they had not stopped by in a while. The door that was hidden by wall paper in his room provided him with an easily concealed hiding place. His secret attic stored the few remains of Holy Rome he had. Such as his hat and old paintings that had faded to nearly nothing.

A crash of thunder echoed overhead, causing the house to tremble. Italy shook violently, crying harder. He was terrified of thunder and had always had someone to comfort him. He smiled faintly. During one bad thunderstorm he had crept into Holy Rome's room and slept with him. It was funny to see how surprised and terrified he was when he woke up. They both had gotten scolded by Austria and a lock was placed on Holy Rome's door. He swore he heard him praying for another thunderstorm every day for the next week.

Italy bit his cheek, cuddling the hat closer. He put the sketchbook down tapping the faded cover nervously as another crack of thunder sounded overhead. Tears involuntarily fell down his face and he lay on his side, back against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, praying that the storm would end. He had waited for 1000 years for Holy Rome to return, to keep his promise. His heart and the promise were the same now; broken.

Reaching over he grabbed his phone, turning it on. A faint glow of light in his hand showed that it had not died. He flipped through, using the touch-screen. Messages from Japan, Germany, and surprisingly Romano littered his menu screen. He set the phone down, ignoring the soft beep as he lifted his hand from the screen.

"I'm fine…" he murmured softly, more tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I'm just… fine…" this was all he said before sleep entrapped him.

Kiku ducked under a store overhang, wiping water off his brow. Taking out his phone he cradled it against his chest so the rain could not harm it. He searched his contacts stopping at Feliciano's name. The name blinked faintly, a number one sat at the end. He franticly clicked the link, pressing the cold phone to his ear. He breathed a sigh of relief as the message began to play.

Soft crying greeted him. He heard the phone be set down and a crash of thunder in the background.

"I'm fine…" His heart skipped a beat; ITALY!

"I'm just… fine…" The words seemed forced and filled with despair, the phone clicked as the message ended. He checked the time that it was sent; eight minutes ago. He quickly dialed Germany's number. He picked up before the first ring was finished.

"Germany-san, I have good news"

The storm progressed, raining impossibly heavy. It hovered over Europe, resisting the winds tireless efforts to move it east. Soon the intensity of the winds increased, downing trees and wreaking havoc onto the lands. Floods were bound to start, which would spell disaster for those trapped.

Despite these harsh conditions, a small figure stood at the top of a hill, one tree failing to protect him from the elements. His black cloak whipped viscously and his blond hair matted his drenched face. He looked to the sky and then to the country's boarder that lay ahead of him.

"I-Italia…"

The soft voice was lost as the stentorian thunder cracked overhead.

AU: stentorian means very loud :/

anyway , this is a little boring now but it will get happy near the end i think. FOr more chapters, please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Human names used. WARNINGS: attempted suicide/depression. Holy rome/Italy reference but in a quick dream.

This was harder write / please note that Italy is not thinking clearly. He is not really insane he is consumed with grief and the others *might, troll* actually care. No spoilers but the plot may get a little confusing so for any questions please message me. Take care my friends!

"Holy Rome!" The faceless doll turned and ran into the darkness and I chased after him. My love, my love, my love… I need you… please…

"Italia" I froze.

"Shinsei roma…?"

"No matter how much time passes, no matter how many years go by, I will always love you."

Italy sat up suddenly, flinching as the sketchbook slipped off his chest and clattered to the floor. Cold sweat mixed with tears as he shook violently. That final sentence rang through his head tirelessly. He dug his nails into the floor, steadying his breath as best he could.

"So…so that's it…"

He grabbed the book, cradling it in his arm. He stood slowly, using the wall for support; his heart was pounding in his ears, making the room spin. His realization of his situation hit him like a fist to the stomach. He knew why he was here.

He had come to feel close to the one person who had loved him.

No one else had made him that happy or had made him feel so important. His brother hated him and constantly pointed out his faults, making his depression worsen with each word. Another was Japan, who never had acted completely relaxed when they were together. It was almost as if he was resentful toward him.

The allies would offer quick smile here and there but still gazed at him as if he were an enemy. There was France who would try to offer support but after Italy's last (and first) visit he was terrified to have too much contact with the blonde.

China ignored him completely, probably because of his experience with so many younger siblings. Another was America who treated him as if he were a pawn, nothing more than a chess piece that could be sacrificed. There was also Britain who he never had much of a relationship with as Britain had treated him like a child. Russia on the other hand gave him the creeps, yet he looked so nice…just like Germany…

Germany. He was the worst. He was sometimes cruel and yet other times he would be so caring… He protected him as best he could but the reasons didn't make sense. They were allies…friends… and yet…

Italy loved him. He knew the love would never be returned.

A fresh gush of tears rolled heavily down his burning cheeks. Did no one truly care? The only reason that Ludwig and Kiku came to search for him was probably to scold him for the missed training.

Turning sharply on his shoeless heel he walked slowly to the window. The storm had nearly subsided giving birth to a few rays of golden light. To this sight he smiled mournfully, tightening his hands, his nails pricking lightly into his soft palms.

"I..i-if no one cares then why am I here…? He whispered brokenly, his smile widening. He was nothing more than an annoyance to everyone. The mask of happiness he wore shielded the others from the truth. His spiral downward went unnoticed by the others as he happily cheered Ve~ and Doitsu~.

His heart ached, the pain reaching into his throat as he shuddered once more. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with the one whom he loved.

He would do the others a final kindness. He turned sprinting down the attic stairs and into his bedroom. Rushing over to his bedside table he pulled out a small parcel wrapped in velvet cloth. Ludwig's present to him on his last birthday; a small German-made pistol.

He smiled once more, "Ti amo Holy Rome, Ludwig. I shall see you soon."

AN: short chapter. I know that you guys are waiting so this was to pacify you for now. I will check in with the others next and complete long chapters with everyone's views from now on ok?

Ti amo means I love you in Italian. Please note that I am grounded and my computer is hard to access so please be gentle and patient between chapters. I will always come out with this story and I will not drop it unless something happens that is serious such as a family issue. Keep reading and responding, thank you! Ill explain the timeline at the end of the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Japan is Mr. Popular and most of the other countries care for Feliciano enough to help even if it means dealing with doitsu. It seems the others seem conscious of him so ill tone the hate down to just neutral respect between him and the others 3 Now the suicide warning takesplace sry for the confusion.

Germany sat at his kitchen table, heavily holding his head in his hands. Japan clicked the phone closed as the message from Feliciano finished playing.

"When…?"

"Last night at nine during the storm."

"D-do you think he is hurt? He was…crying."

"Storms scare him do they not? If he was alone I would bet he would be."

"Hey…Japan…do you think he's alright?"

"We are nations."

"Ja, of course, of course."

Germany looked up, his glazed eyes burning into Japan's. _We have only one option left. I hate to admit it… but for Feliciano's sake he needed to swallow his pride for once._

"japan I need you to contact the allies."

"Hai. All of them?" he picked up his phone already texting to several nations at a rapid pace.

"Ja."

The allies showed up fairly fast. France being the first to barge into the house demanding to know what happened to his 'little Italy.' America arrived next, for once serious, with a worried Britain in tow. Russia arrived soon after, nervously glancing at Germany. Finally a 'fashionably late' China made an appearance and thus the small meeting went underway.

The crowded living room was soon filled with the soft murmurs of the world powers.

"As you know, Italy has never *sigh* left my side. While he is occasionally late for training he has never missed an entire practice unless he was sick or stuck somewhere. Searching around and visiting his home I found no trace of him. Stupidly thinking nothing of it I contacted japan and returned here. As another two days passed I began to worry, contacting Romano and then you" Germany took a deep breath and sat back down. The others stared. For once the country's angry serious demeanor was replaced with fear and worry.

"so what do we do-aru?

"The hero has a plan to save the damsel in distress!"

"Quiet down you git! First we have find where Italy is, then we set out rescue actions!"

"When we find him, he will become one with me da?

"You are not touching my little Italy!"

"Please quiet down"

The chorus of voices echoed off the walls endlessly. Only when they glared each other into silence did peace grip the room. Britain was the first to take the spotlight, standing in the middle of the ring of couches.

"First, we need to rally a search party. Germany here says he already searched through the county of Italy itself. We need to search the surrounding nations and ask around. Then we-"

A creaking sound echoed through the house as the front door opened and slammed below. Soft footsteps could be heard going up the stairs and toward the group.

"Doitsuuu~" No one moved, even as the broken voice pitched higher and higher before cutting off. Germany's pained face began to relax as he stood up, unclenching his fists in relief.

Italy entered the room, lingering in the doorway. The German raced over, embracing the smaller nation tightly. The hug was not returned. The allies froze; something was very wrong here.

"Where the hell have you been?" Verdammit, don't do that ever again! We were all worried; I called the allies and everything to find you!"

Italy's heart skipped a beat. Th-then they cared? Bu-but NO! he promised Shinsei Roma! He wanted to see him so badly, he-he needed to see him. And he would at any cost. He reached down carefully as not to alert the person embracing him. He slipped his hand into his pocket, grabbing the cold metal of the handle of the gun.

"Ludwig." The other nation cringed at the harsh tone.

"I-Italy..?"

"I-Im sorry Doitsu, I really am. I'm sorry I abandoned the fights and the axis and that I'm such a burden to all of you. I don't want you to hate me. I want to better, and thus I will leave you…" he raised the gun slowly, the others distracted by the blows of his words.

"I love you" a bang and a scream knocked the others out of their trance as they rushed to actions. Italy's scream of pain was short and quickly faded as the Italian went limp in Germany's arms. Warm blood dripped to the floor as Germanys mind swam.

He felt Italy being pulled from his arms and reacted by grabbing tighter, a silent protest as his friend was ripped from his arms. The others' mouths moved but no noise came out. America was applying pressure to the wound while Britain screamed into his phone. France and Russia ran to get towels while china and Japan tried to get Germany's attention

With a final look at Italy's peaceful face darkness washed over him.

AN: sorry but next chapters might take a few days to a week. I'm sorry :( anyway… yhea this is my first fanfic bla blah. Im working on some short stories and oneshots. Those will be intermissions. Wheres romano in all this crazy? Out with spain XD he will show up along with many others. HRE is coming later. At the end of next chapter is the timeline and HRE search for Italy. Please RR 3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I saw a comment regarding the nation death thing. :) no spoilers but yes I understand that nations can't die. The focus was that because it was self-induced he would heal as a normal human would; sort of a slowed down recovery process which is why everyone is worried because they don't know if he _could_ actually die. OOC-ness apologizing ahead of time. :

*Beep* *Beep*

_Wha…Where… _

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

He was floating, surrounded by the dark abyss of nothing. The soft beeping was his only reassurance. He could sense his body, but the numbness that entrapped it was nearly unbearable. One thing he could feel was warmth in his right hand. A pressure that clasped it made him guess that someone was holding his hand. His thoughts clouded and unclouded periodically and there was a short time left before he would be swallowed by the fog again.

He focused his attention on his hand. He had no idea who it was but it felt…familiar. He used what little strength he had and squeezed back. The other hand gripped tighter.

"Italy…" The deep voice cooed gently as he felt his hair being brushed from his face.

_D-doitsu? H-had he not succeeded? _He felt tears form in his eyes. _The grief I have caused… Holy Rome…Germany…Everyone… _The tears spilled over his cheeks and once more the hand touched his face gently. He heard a soft crying and then sobbing as the hand holding his began to tremble.

"Italy…Italy…" the voice broke off as he was once more swallowed by nothingness.

Four days. Four long, painful days since Italy attempted to end his life. Germany had woken up with his head on Japan's shoulder a few hours after the incident. The others protested against the doctors hospitalizing him too and so he had regained consciousness in a private waiting room. The allies were there too, trying to comfort each other. England held a sobbing France while America sat curled against Russia who spoke comforting words to him. China stared blankly out the window. In the past few days, not much had changed besides the room's occupants.

A furious and sobbing Romano was accompanied by a grim Spain. Romano relayed information from where Italy was being held back to everyone. Germany was surprised to find that the Italian was being 'nice' to him and even looking to him for some support such as asking him to tell him some stories about how Italy and Germany had spent their time together.

Hungary, Austria, and Prussia showed up on the second day of waiting. Hungary cried wildly on Austria's and Prussia's shoulders. Austria could only sit with his head in his hands while Prussia on the other hand sat there drinking from a small container talking to himself.

More countries trickled in as the news of the suicide attempt spread. It was shocking as no other country had ever attempted it before. On the third day Germany was allowed (with Romano's consent of course) to go visit Italy.

The room was lavish with flower vases everywhere. The single window was covered with velvet drapes that made the room incredible dark. Italy lay in a bed at the far end of the room, surrounded by several machines that whirred quietly. His face was pale and he breathed short shallow breaths. Germany could only stare blankly at his fallen ally…no friend…best friend… he had never told him had he?

"Italy…" He held the smaller nations hand tightly. He sat there for over two hours, ignoring the occasional tears that flooded his eyes. He was almost asleep, ready to leave, when he felt a slight pressure in his hand. It was light yet definitely there.

He lifted his other hand and brushed Italy's hair out of his still-closed eyes. A glimmer caught his eye. He glanced over, seeing a few tears fall out of the corners of Italy's eyes. He wiped them away gently, unable to hold back the tears that fell down his own face. The small chime from the clock alerted him that visiting time was nearly over and that Romano would take his place. He took a last glance at his fallen friend and exited the room, trying to pull a straight face.

"Italia, my dear Italia, where are you?" Holy Rome roamed the halls of the Vargas mansion, opening every door and checking every room. He finally reached a stairwell, rushing up it. He nearly tripped over a small brown tabby that ran passed him. It fled back up the stairs through an elegant looking door at the beginning of the hallway.

Following it, he ended up in a medium sized bedroom with a large bed and a few chests and a large closet. He was about to leave when something caught his attention; a small pink nightshirt was lying on the edge of the bed near the far wall. He dashed over, grabbing it quickly. It was pink, frilly, and smelled strongly of pasta. It was hers without a doubt. He cradled the shirt against his cheek, ignoring the tears of joy that spotted his vision.

In any case she wasn't home.

A small mewing drew him back to reality. The small tabby was crying pitifully for his attention. Its yowls drew out another larger gray cat that cautiously padded over. A red, black and yellow ribbon was tied around its neck, a small tag hung in the front.

Holy Rome knelt down beside it, carefully taking off the ribbon. He read the metal tag curiously.

"Germouser. If found, return to Germany."

He let the ribbon slip through his trembling fingers. W-Who was this Germany person? S-She promised she would wait…She promised…She promised! B-but…he was gone…for so long… the date was sometime in May 2015… she should have moved on…she should be happy.

He sighed, trudging back down the stairs, once more nearly tripping over a cat. The tuxedo ragdoll ran toward the others and stared back at him with dead eyes. He shuddered. Maybe she was a cat hoarder…

He stepped outside just as a mail truck pulled away. Walking over he peered inside the tricolored mailbox ignoring the light shower of rain. His heart shuddered at one of the letters. It was addressed to Romano, but it was for the hospital. Ignoring federal law he ripped open the letter in a panic. He cursed as the rain and his hands smudged some of the words.

Lovino Vargas:

Concerning: your sibling *smudge* Vargas has been hospitalized for wounds to the chest. Holy Rome shuddered, getting dizzy. A steady recovery is soon to be expected of *smudge* he let out a sigh of relief, she was ok. The address of the hospital was somewhere in Switzerland, a day or two by train. He would go there and surprise her with flowers! To see his dear Italia again was overwhelming. He smiled and looked at the clearing sky, setting off.

Notes: Day one is the night with the message to japan. Day one (Officially) is when the allies are called and the attempt happens. Holy Rome 'wakes up' on the day before day one. He arrives at Italy's at day three. (finding stuff and searching around for the address of the Vargas bros. he still thinks Italy is a girl and he has given up the cape thing.) current day w/ Italy is day 5. Holy Rome will show up shortly ;) Please read and review! (I have to write the next chapter now so uhh, send me ideas?)


	5. Chapter 5

AN; THIS IS LATE IM SORRY!

HikariKegawaAshi: your comment brought tears to my eyes ^^ your wish is granted :D

ItalyGirl58: I will never leave this story ^^ I just need ideas

Hikary Sanoko: I will ^^

close your eyes and look at a light source, preferably a nice bright open lamp. Your vision goes red no? Anyway I'm sorry I haven't been here in a while…if stories are taking a while check my profile for updates. Please note I am grounded with no technology so please be gentle.

*DERP* Please note this is NOT GERITA -_-'

(~~*~~)

"Italy"

France sat in the armchair across from him, his chin resting on his folded hands. His knuckles were white, as he squeezed his hands together. Italy had never seen the Frenchman serious.

"The Holy Roman Empire is no more. You should forget about him."

Italy's eyes darkened as his body went rigid.

"You've suffered enough"

(~~*~~)

Italy paused, unsure about the redness that lay in front of his eyes. He studied the wall of darkened color, attempting to think of answers before his attention was grabbed by something else. An empty burning feeling throbbed in his chest, but with that he could feel his body entirely. Any trace of numbness had disappeared; he could feel the blankets wrapped around him.

He once more focused on his now empty hand, forcing it to close to a fist. In return, the steady beeping of one machine quickened pace and raised its volume in correspondence. He heard something stir off his left side before all was quiet.

The time that passed was torture. An occasional sigh was heard but the silence beyond the machines was agonizing. His thoughts became clouded once more as he felt himself being pulled from reality. He fought it, closing his hands into fists. If only…If only he could move! Someone could help him…

He focused on his eyes, attempting to force his eyes open. Much to his disdain they refused to budge. There was nothing he could do…he felt so fucking helpless. Doitsu would be ashamed of him…Doitsu! He wanted to see him so badly…more than anything…He needed to get attention. Once more he focused his mind on his body, forcing all his energy into moving.

He gasped in surprise at the sharp pain that racked his chest as he managed to lift his torso up a few inches before collapsing back.

"I-Italy?" A pleading voice reached him through his pain. He felt someone lace their fingers with his. He attempted to open his eyes again, only feeling them flicker and tighten.

"Italy!" The voice rang out once more, saturated with sadness. His heart jumped lightly as images of the others flashed across his vision. He wanted to see them too. With the last of his mental strength his amber eyes tore open. The white light that blinded him sent an ache of protest through his head. He immediately squinted in his usual fashion, allowing his vision to clear.

Dark spots speckled his eyes as his world slowly came into focus. A-a face…no someone he knew…Doitsu? The man's face was washed with tears; a rare a sight as the worry and excitement his face showed.

Germany offered a small smile to his broken ally before he gathered Italy's fragile body into a close hug. Italy drew a breath as his injury protested but let his head fall onto Germany shoulder, too weak to do much else. He held his breath as he began to tremble violently.

"Italy are you-"

"I'm sorry" He cried uncontrollably, shaking harder and harder. Germany pulled him closer, worried that the other nation would break apart.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" the words tumbled over each other and soon they blended together into a pitiful babble. Germany gently pushed Italy up placing a hand lightly over his mouth before pulling him back, lightly holding the weeping nation's head to his shoulder. Tears welled and spilled over his own face before he could stop them.

"I'm not mad...but verdammit…please Feliciano…never ever do that again."

"I-I thought no one *hic* no one cared and-and I-I wanted to see…"

"Hmm? See what?"

"N-no *hic* who… I-I wanted to see him…God, I miss him so much!"

Germany froze tensing. Who could he miss? He knew the same people that Feliciano in one way or the other…who could he put him in this state…?

"Italy…Who do you miss so badly to do something like this to yourself…?"

"I-I don't I can't…but you should know…I…It was my first love."

"…"

"It was, he was the Holy Roman Empire…and he left…and…and"

A fresh round of tears left the Italian's eyes.

"I lived in his house with Austria-san and Miss Hungary…He…he thought I was girl…I only realized it years later…"

Germany nodded in understanding. That was it then. He could only offer comfort to the broken nation he held. He would have to talk with Hungary and Austria later. He felt as if his brother would know something too since those three had grown up together, or so he was told. For now, all he could do was cry with the one who trusted him.

(~~*~~)

Once more: non gerita :D

(~~*~~)

Holy Rome departed the train, stretching as he walked down the steps. He quickly counted out the money he had left before checking a map posted on the wall before the platform. The hospital where she was being kept was about a ten minute walk. He had enough for a large bouquet of roses.

He walked quickly, his heart pounded in anticipation, nearly walking by the elegant building that operated as a hospital. Security gave him an odd look, probably due to the fashion of his clothes, but let him pass. Once at the gift shop he quickly bought the largest and fullest bouquet they had and dashed through the wards, finally coming to a help desk.

"excuse me" He got a skeptical look from the nurse behind the table but she said nothing. "Is there someone here with the last name Vargas?" She paused before typing something into the computer. She turned back to him quickly.

"before I let you through, I have to ask what your relation is to the patient."

He thought for a second, blushing at his own response "I'm her husband."

NOTES: Please review. I also need to know if you would like me to do direct first person views from now on so I trust you who read this to please voice your opinion ^^

If you have requests or ideas for this story please speak up through reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: next chapter I will probably start the first person thing. Sorry this took so long. -_-' How much longer do you guys want this thing…?

Romano sat alone, staring blankly at the TV that hung on the wall. The others had all left to go out for dinner, with Romano who volunteered to stay behind. Germany was still there as well but he was watching Italy. The bastard still hadn't woken up yet, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the seemingly lifeless body of Veneziano. God, why was he so useless?

His _fratello_ had gone and shot himself and he just stood by. He hid himself away, only pulling himself out of his depression to go question a nurse about his brother's condition. He saw through the mask his brother wore and yet he ignored it. As his brother broke and fell apart he simply brushed it off as nothing.

He clenched his fists, guilt washing over him. He had only furthered his brother's instability by constantly pointing out not only Feliciano's faults but by blaming his friends and well. He only wanted what was best for him and yet…he fucked up on every turn. He already destroyed any chance at friendship with the German moron and most of the allies. He didn't know many others…

He was ripped from his thoughts as the door clicked open. In an instant he had already tried to make himself as small as possible. Germany quickly strode into the room glancing around his hair hanging in front of his eyes. Romano glared at the one before him. The man had apparently changed clothes and… were those flowers?

"What do you think-a you're doing bastard!" he whipped around, blue eyes wide with fear. That was peculiar, fear was something he never showed. There was something different about him.

"R-romano…?"

(~~*~~)

Holy Rome sighed. He had walked around the hospital for nearly a half hour, hardly able to contain his excitement. He had waited for a millennium to see her again. When he woke up in that field the first thing he thought of was her.

He would finally see her; all he had to do was walk through the door that lay in front of him. He reached for the handle, his heart pounding like it never had before.

_What if she never forgives you…?_

He froze; his fingers inches away from the object that separated them.

_What would you do then? _

He clenched his hand closed, ice running through his veins. If she refused to forgive him… he…he would at least be happy to see her happy with someone else. He just needed to see her…he would only be happy if he could at least see her.

He grabbed the metal, twisting it quickly. He nearly fell over, carful to shield the roses he held. Th-this was no hospital room…he glanced around, dazed.

"What do you think-a you're doing bastard!" He jumped, turning to face the source of the voice. A furious looking man stood in front of him, his mouth pulled into a menacing snarl. Those eyes…that curl…

"R-Romano…?

Romano's face immediately changed to fear. That was not Germany.

"W-Who are you?"

Holy Rome smiled shyly. He hadn't changed had he? All bark no bite.

"you probably don't remember me."

"I've never seen you before!"

"We've met a few times, you tried keep me away from her."

"Her? Who are you…It's been a long time…hasn't it Holy Rome?"

"It has"

Romano turned his back to him, walking a few steps before turning back.

"I know why you're here…"

"I'm sure you do"

Romano smirked, sending a chill through his spine. He knew something.

"Before I let you pass I have a few things to say to you!"

"…"

"You broke Feli's heart. You have no idea the pain you caused for us. Feli broke the day you left and has been falling apart inside ever since then. You stand there now to try and atone for what you've done, and I want no part in it.

"…"

"Feli will forgive you. We've waited long enough, but I must tell you. There's something about your love that is unknown. I'll let you find that out on your own."

Romano angrily grabbed the front of Holy Rome's shirt, his eyes burning into the others.

"If you break Feli's heart again, I will kill you myself."

He shoved him away, returning to his spot on the couch. Holy Rome simply stood there, looking dumbfounded.

"that door over there, you better treat Feli right or I will know."

Nodding lightly, Holy Rome gripped the flowers in his hand and disappeared into the heavy door across the hall.

(~~*~~)

Germany cast a quick glance at the clock above the door. Over an hour had passed since Italy had cried himself to sleep. He had cried for about twenty minutes before passing out. He had simply sat there, not bothering to go tell Romano and the others that Italy had awakened. He had had a lot of time to think, and still.

He glanced back at Italy who moved in his sleep. He would protect him more from now on.

_Click click. _Germany whipped his head around towards the opening door.

"Italia…?" a soft voice echoed through the room.

"Who's there!"

"I-I just want to see Italia!"

The other man stepped closer, allowing Germany to see his features. He was shocked to see that he looked like a mirror image of himself. The other's eyes were softer and a darker blue and his face was less angular.

"Please, I just want to see my dear Italia…"

"answer me this! Who are you?"

"I-I'm the Holy Roman Empire…"

Germany stiffened…there was…no way right? …Right?

"You're dead, there's no way!"

A look of pain crossed Holy Rome's face, a feeling of guilt pulled at Germany's heart.

"D-Doitsu…?"

Italy opened his eyes, peering over the edge of the bed.

"I-Italia?" Holy Rome pushed past Germany, nearly falling over in his race to the bed.

"Doitsu…? You look funny." Italy gave a slight giggle.

"Italia." Holy Rome only stared.

"You're not Doitsu are you…but you look like someone I know…"

"Italia"

"No one's called me that since…since"

"I have loved you since the 900's."

Holy Rome kissed her on the forehead gently before scooping her into a tight hug.

"I love you too…Holy Rome"

AN: I give full permission to anyone to make a continuation of this once I complete it or use the concepts in this story, just credit me somewhere


End file.
